


Guide to suppressing the need to kill someone: a revised edition

by flwwrbys, maybetimeless



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winkdeep, how do you deeply wink, jihoon is bready 2 die, jihoon is leonardo da vinci in disguise, jinyoung is coolboy, obliviousness to the max, pressedt jinyoung, they want to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwwrbys/pseuds/flwwrbys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetimeless/pseuds/maybetimeless
Summary: Jinyoung signs up as a peer consultant for the merit points, and instantly regrets it. He did not sign up for this, and would thoroughly enjoy throwing a cactus at Jihoon.Jihoon is forced into peer consultation thanks to his abysmal grades, and instantly regrets not studying. He wants to sock Jinyoung in the face with a chair.But it's okay, because like they all say, all's fair in love and war.For the prompt: As high school students, WinkDeep fall in love with each other for the first time.





	Guide to suppressing the need to kill someone: a revised edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baerightsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerightsmile/gifts).



> hello friend I'm mildly interested in improving thyself but I hope you like it :)

-

 

Math is no-man’s-land, Jihoon finally decides. Setting down his calculator (a bit too roughly), he realised he needed help as his eyes skimmed over his exam paper littered with red marks. And not the good kind. His line of vision also flittered toward Jinyoung’s paper. It too, was littered with red marks. The good kind, though. The ticks and the great jobs made Jinyoung’s paper shine brightly unlike his own future.

 

Jinyoung cleared his throat, making his attention shift from the perfect score on his own exam paper to somewhere else.

 

“Jihoon.”

 

This was awful. Who let his teacher pass him the form for peer consultation session? Oh yeah. Himself and his single digit mathematics exam score.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t see how it’s possible to get a single digit mark for a paper out of 100, but I guess new things surprise me everyday.”

 

“Welcome to reality, Mr. Elitist.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed at the statement. His student mentee being this much of an atrocious mess was uncalled for. “You’ll get merit points, Jinyoung,” they said. “It’ll be fine and dandy,” they said.

 

“You’re a mess. Look.” He pointed to a mathematical statement Jihoon wrote in his barely readable chicken-scratch.

 

“(x+y) 2 isn’t x 2 +y 2 .”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard what I said.”

 

“Oh sorry, I couldn’t hear you over your OVERSIZED EGO.”

 

“Keep it down, this is the library,” Jinyoung rebuked between clenched teeth.

 

Scribbling the right equation onto Jihoon’s paper, he dramatically spun his pen and pointed his pen tip at the number he wrote in green beside Jihoon’s blue-black ink mess.

 

“Look. I’m only going to explain once, so hang on tight.”

 

-

 

Jihoon flopped onto his bed in the dorm he shared with Woojin.

 

“I, Park Jihoon, officially give up on mathematics.”

 

“I take it that peer consultation went terribly.”

 

“Terribly is an understatement.”

 

“Oh come on- it can’t have been that bad.”

 

“It just WAS that bad.”

 

“Maybe your attitude was just bad- I mean if I was your mentor I’d probably snap too.”

 

“Woojin, you’re my friend, you’re supposed to back me up.”

 

“Because I’m your friend, I must shape you into a better, more functional member of society.”

 

“Woojin, you’ve changed.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Listen, you’ve got to pass the next paper or else, Ms Kang is threatening to retain you. This is your last chance to either a) get your act together and pass your exams or b) retain and I’ll never have you see your face along the corridors ever again.”

 

“Okay, I get it. I’m screwing up my own future, aren’t I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Should have said so earlier.”

 

“You my friend, are impossible. Kind regards to your peer mentor.”

 

“Will pass on your wellest blessings.”

 

“Wellest isn’t a word.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Is not.”

 

“It is.”

 

“You see, no wonder you failed your languages. Good night, you protege.”

 

-

 

It is a well known fact that Jihoon is unable to spell words longer than two syllables. Jinyoung, however, does not know this fact. Luckily or unluckily, he is about to find out very soon that Jihoon has the special ability to disappoint him till his retina detaches. 

 

“Today, we are doing English.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You’ve made an improvement. At least now, you respond to my questions with non-IQ losing replies.”

 

“Blah.”

 

“Fester, you rat. Anyway, today, we will be going through the spelling tests that I can see you obviously failed. Hand it over.”

 

“Sure.” 

 

“How did you even fail the retest even more badly than the original...when they tested the exact same words…”

 

Jihoon spun his swivel chair around to face Jinyoung.

 

“Black magic, my friend.”

 

“Tell that witch who has been teaching you the craft to melt in water. Witches are exceptionally soluble.”

 

“What’s soluble?”

 

“THE TEACHER JUST WENT THROUGH THAT IN CHEMISTRY. YOU DIDN’T LISTEN AT ALL, DID YOU.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Good luck to you, fine sir. I hope you do find it in you to pass your exams or else I’ll get credited for your EXCELLENT success.”

 

-

 

Jinyoung was about a nanometer away from snapping and crushing Park Jihoon’s skull. However, he was a student councillor, and student councillors have to be kind and forgiving and all around model students. Not cold blooded murderers.

 

He dealt with his pent up frustration by printing a picture of Jihoon he found on his Instagram page and sticking it at his dart board. 

 

“Jinyoung.”

 

“Yes, Daehwi?”

 

“Are you practicing for the world dart championships?”

 

Jinyoung stood up and started recollecting the darts from the dart board.

 

Casually tossing one onto the printed eyeball, he replied, “No, not in particular. Why do you ask?”

 

“FORGET ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING I SAID.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Daehwi slammed Jinyoung’s bedroom door shut and retreated back to the living room. He knew better than to bother him when he was in his ‘Haha I want to casually throw Park Jihoon off a cliff’ mood.

 

-

 

A week passed with Jihoon under Jinyoung’s close scrutiny, then another, then another, then another. Suprisingly, many improvements were made that significantly lessened Jinyoung’s burden on Tuesdays. First, it was Jihoon’s test scores. One session, Jihoon proudly shoved a full score on the semestral math test into Jinyoung’s face.

 

-

 

“This improvement...is not natural...I myself didn’t even get a full score...what the fuck, Jihoon?”

 

“Uh, I just studied? Like you asked?”

 

“Elitist rat, you’ll never know the pain I had to go through for my gradeZ,” Jinyoung spat.

 

“Who are you calling an elitist rat, you snooty broom?”

 

Jinyoung grabbed the potted cactus sitting on the table and held it up threateningly.

 

“LISTEN up you little bitch, just because you got ONE GOOD SCORE-”   
  


“The cactus did nothing wrong to you, sweetie. No need to kill me just because I’m better than you.”

 

“I love your sense of humour. Now go to hell.”

 

-

 

Then, it was Jihoon’s attitude towards school and Jinyoung’s consultation sessions.

 

This helped, considering the fact that only a few weeks ago, Jihoon only came for the free air-conditioning in the library and the soft, cushioned swivel chairs that just increased the sleepy atmosphere in there.

 

Now, he still came for all those mentioned above, but at least he did at most a page of questions before blacking out and needing a well-deserved smack from Jinyoung and his thick ass thesaurus he always kept on stand-by. (By the way, fuck that thesaurus. It hurt like a bitch. It did not help that Jinyoung always gleefully slammed the book into his skull with 100% killing intent.)

 

Today, he was fiddling with a curved ruler as he waited for Jinyoung to return from the restroom. Unsettled by the pin-drop silence in the library, (ok first of all who the fuck came up with this stupid phrase? Obviously someone would hear if Jihoon dropped a bowling pin on the floor.) he decided to pick up his pen and start doodling on his foolscap. By the time Jinyoung had returned, Jihoon had managed to draw a realistic Russian dwarf hamster with added details that would make Leonardo Da Vinci quake and turn in his grave.

 

Jinyoung did a double take once he saw the hamster on the graph paper he had handed to Jihoon before he left. The level of artistry was so high it was almost obscene.

 

“Fuck you, and your Russian dwarf hamster.”

 

“I’m actually surprised you knew the specific breed of hamster I drew. I’m impressed, Mr. Councillor.”

 

“Choke on a raw carrot.” With that, Jinyoung snapped his math textbook shut and ended the consultation early, boiling with anger because, what the fuck? That hamster was so cute he wanted to die, it was so not fair that some imbecile like PARK JIHOON could draw that well when his results shot up in only one month (of not even working that hard, honestly.)

 

-

 

It didn’t seem fair that Park Jihoon was a man of many talents. Not only because he was an infuriating bitch by nature, it was also due to Park Jihoon not looking like he got fucked up by a train. 

 

(Translator’s note: In English, that means that Park Jihoon is an attractive individual to Bae Jinyoung.)

 

Now Bae Jinyoung is not a man of many words. In class, he can be seen studiously copying notes and religiously doing practice papers. He usually doesn’t say anything unnecessary, resulting in him being silent in class most of the time, unless the teacher calls on him to answer a question. 

 

However, whenever he is faced with the problem of Park Jihoon, yelling and wishing death on him is suddenly a no brainer. (It’s not a problem anymore!)

 

He always felt a pressing need to cuss out Jihoon or throw potted plants at him. What was this feeling?

 

Was it…

 

Hate?

 

Probably. He shoved those thoughts out of his head and slapped himself for actually getting beaten by an imbecile. He turned his head towards the looming pile of revision he had scheduled himself to do. There was no way he’d let himself get beaten by the likes of PARK JIHOON again. Just luck, he reminded himself. Just luck.

 

However, he would have been lying if he said he hadn’t seen Jihoon improve by leaps and bounds, and would most definitely be lying if he said he wasn’t proud. 

 

But what the fuck. Jihoon needed to stop drawing scarily realistic Russian dwarf hamsters on his worksheets. It was bad for his health. Frustrated, he threw a dart at his dartboard.

 

And for the first time in his entire life, he missed.

 

(He would know, he WAS in fact, a professional dart player. Ranked #4 in Korea, but well. Who needs that kind of information?) 

 

(SHocking NeWS! Coolguy Jinyoung is weak af for cute things (and maybe a cute boy???? But you didn’t hear that from me.)

 

-

 

“You sure are back early.”

 

“Jinyoung cut the lesson short. Probably because he was hella triggered by my art skills.”

 

“When are you gonna stop lying to yourself?”

 

“I am always truthful.”

 

“Park Jihoon, seriously, I know you’re way better than what you make yourself out to be.”

 

“You don’t even understand me.”

 

“Come back to the S-class, Jihoon. You belong here, not in that school, not in that class, not in that kind of learning environment-”

 

“Why do you speak as if you know me?”

 

“Because I do. You know that Bae Jinyoung doesn’t even come close to you, right?”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Jihoon.”

 

“Whatever you say, Minhyun. My affairs, my problems. Mind your own business.”

 

Jihoon slammed the door in Minhyun’s face. Problems he didn’t need to deal with. Burdened by intelligence and raw talent as a young boy, Jihoon was subjected to discrimination and people taking advantage of him. Going into high school, he promised himself that he would act as stupid and blur as possible so that he wouldn’t lead the same life he used to. Being belittled and ridiculed was a small price to pay to have an actual life worth living.

 

Minhyun, his dorm neighbour of three years, (inconspicuously, of course. People like them shouldn’t draw too much attention to themselves.) was also his friend of ten. He however, believed in Jihoon and felt disappointment crush his heart as he saw Jihoon slowly wasting his bright, glimmering potential. Was it really that bad to be thrown into the spotlight? Being smart was always good. Always good. (To that question, Jihoon would have thrown him off the building for even attempting to sound that question out.)

 

Jihoon opened the door to his dorm, the one he shared with Woojin, and collapsed on the couch. Long day, today. As usual, the people of his past refusing to let go. How exhausting.

 

Although his brain capacity was obviously lower than usual, he kept thinking about how he absolutely would not let anyone take his consultation sessions with Jinyoung away. No matter how pissy Jinyoung got, there was no way he would give up the first person that treated him like an actual moron- and actually helped him get over hurdles in life he didn’t even know existed.

 

How humiliating, he thought. I’ve been charmed. Face flushing a horrendous beet-red, he wanted to die for all his recent strange, incessant thoughts about Bae Jinyoung.

 

-

 

The summer heatwave was merciless. The air conditioning in the library made little to no difference in cooling the students down. 

 

It was the same old consultation session. Jihoon was sweltering, soaking his uniform, and Jinyoung seated opposite him with his jacket fully zipped was not at all helping his situation.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with your heat sensors?”

 

“It’s pretty cool here. Pipe down and complete the worksheet.”

 

“The heat is unbearable. How do you do it?”

 

“Magic, and ice packs.”

 

“Cool.”

 

In the heat, it was being way too hard for Jihoon to think straight, (so he thought gay)(I’m just kidding holy shit) so he mumbled a few words before hitting the table.

 

Jinyoung covered his mouth, turned crimson red, and gave an extra hard slam on the head to Jihoon.

 

“I fucking hate this, and I fucking hate you.”

 

-

 

By the time Jihoon came to, he felt like he’d just been slugged with a sledgehammer. An open dictionary lay in front of him, together with that looked like note with familiar handwriting scrawled over it.

 

“Dear Jihoon,

 

I’m sorry.

I’m cancelling our consolidation lessons.

It’s not you, it’s me.

It was a pleasure being your consultant for the past 3 months, but all good things must come to an end.”

 

Crumpling the paper, he stood up, chair legs scraping the ground.

 

“I was supposed to hate you, you led me on, you made me believe in you, Bae Jinyoung, you’re such a liar.”

 

-

 

Feelings are not meant to be played with. 

 

So what on earth did Jihoon mean by I love you?

 

So what? 

 

Daehwi scolded him for walking out on Jihoon.

 

“You stupid fat stuck pig,” he said to himself. It was just the flu medicine and Charles Dickson talking at this point.

 

Ah yes, he forgot to mention that he came down with the flu and got a fever a day after the incident. But really? Health? Why was it that Jihoon filled his mind at a time like this?

 

Didn’t he hate him? Wasn’t their hate mutual?

 

-

 

A few days passed, and Jihoon was almost over Jinyoung. He’d have taken Minhyun up on that offer to go back to his S-class had Jinyoung not been plaguing his thoughts ever since he’d received that shitty letter. Jihoon was coming back from the store when a boy around his age tugged his sleeve desperately.

 

“You’re Jihoon right? You have to follow me-”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m Daehwi, also a 3rd year and Jinyoung’s roommate. That stupid douche isn’t coming out of his goddamn room. He’s sick as shit and blatantly refuses to listen to me.”

 

“How is this my problem?”

 

“Just between me and you, I’ve heard him mumble your name in his sleep. That cold hearted bastard refuses to acknowledge anyone, so him saying your name and not pig or worm is already a miracle.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My dear friend, it seems like someone’s attracted to you. Let us go!”   
  


And Jihoon let himself be dragged along, even though every cell in his body was trying to pry Daehwi away. 

 

Sometimes, science can’t explain phenomena.

 

Magic can.

 

-

 

“GEH. You’re so heavy, what the shit.”

 

“Are you calling me fat? That’s the last straw, I’m leaving.”

 

“Jihoon, right? Go in. The atmosphere has been so shitty these few days that I’ve been staying with Youngmin and Donghyun instead.”

 

Jihoon took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. 

 

It was musky, and smelt like concentrated Jinyoung. Wait no what THE FUCK-

 

-

 

Someone entered the house. Probably Daehwi coming back to get a pillow and a fresh set of clothes or something. What Jinyoung did not expect, was to get his door pushed open by PARK JIHOON- that living fucking monster, and get a bunch of medicine shoved into his hands.

 

“You-”

 

“Bitch, let me explain myself. Before you go all saiyan mode again, if I accidentally said something about my past, I’m sorry. I couldn’t risk getting taken advantage of again, and being shamelessly stupid was the only option I could think of. In Japan, I rank near the top in IQ but I keep it really low profile so people think I’m stupid before they can use me. I’m sorry if you felt betrayed.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Um, was that not why you cancelled the consolidation lessons?”   
  


Mind riddled by the combination of a high fever and a really severe flu, Jinyoung threw all decency and logic out of the front door and dragged Jihoon into bed with him.

 

“No. I’ll tell you why I cancelled the lesson.”

 

And he kissed him.

 

“It was because you fucking told me that you loved me. I hate this feeling of being left out, of being betrayed, of being let on then let go. If you’re here to pity me just go. I’m so pathetic for developing feelings for a bitch like you, so just go.”

 

“Don’t go.”

 

Jinyoung looked at him with crazed confusion in his eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I mean what I say. And I also mean it when I said I loved you. You don’t need to act strong around me. You don’t need to be macho and an ice prince all the time. Don’t be a bother to Daehwi and eat your medicine. I’ll visit you tomorrow, okay? Bye.”

 

“Good-bye?”

 

After Jihoon left his room, Jinyoung;s heart almost collapsed. 

 

-

 

After seeing Jihoon’s reasonably positive expression on his face after leaving the room, Daehwi decided to barge into Jinyoung’s room and scare the fucking shit out of him, because that was indeed, what good roommates were supposed to do.

 

When he barged in the room, however, he did not receive the reaction he had anticipated.

 

Instead of looking terrified, Daehwi saw an expression that he had never seen Jinyoung make in all 10 years of knowing him.

 

Bliss, and what the heck, was he glistening? He looked like he was bathing in happiness.

 

“Young man, you’ve got a whole lot of explaining to do.”


End file.
